mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Magical Mystery Cure
Storyboard assistance by Sabrina Alberghettihttps://twitter.com/TheBiggestJim/status/302807018941591554 |song(s) = Morning in Ponyville What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me I've Got to Find a Way A True, True Friend Celestia's Ballad Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle Life in Equestria |Previous = Games Ponies Play |Next = TBA}} Magical Mystery Cure is an episode of the third season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. It aired as the thirteenth and final episode of the third season, and the sixty-fifth episode overall. The title of the episode alludes to Magical Mystery Tour by the Beatles. The episode features a total of seven songs, the most songs in a single episode thus far, beating out the previous record of four set by A Friend in Deed.__TOC__ Production and development M.A. Larson wrote the episode in November 2011. Show storyboard artist Sabrina Alberghetti helped with some clean up on the episode, and said in late December 2012 that she used "what little power" she has to throw in one of her favorite background ponies, who she specified is not hers. In the summer, musician Andrew Stein played mandolin for show musician William Anderson on a short cue for an episode of the third season, and Stein wrote in early November 2012 that "Apparently it's in the season finale this year" and that it "almost didn't happen" as it was "extremely lucky" that their schedules coincided for it; however, Anderson ended up not having any role in the episode at all, as Daniel Ingram and Steffan Andrews received the only music credit. MandoPony later confirmed that his mandolin part was cut along with William Anderson's work when the music production shifted entirely to Daniel and Steffan.. In early August 2012, Anderson wrote that "thirteen already exists" and quoted a subsequent response "You could also interpret him as saying that 313 has already been completed, probably ahead of some of the others, but since I'm just some random nobody, I'd have no idea why they would do that" with his own response "You don't?" On February 9, 2013, the episode was shown early at an official Hub event in Los Angeles. On February 15, 2013, Meghan McCarthy announced on her Twitter page that the season three finale will have continuity into season four as it will be separated into three parts, with season three's finale being served as the first part of a three-part story. Summary Morning in Ponyville Twilight Sparkle awakens to a bright and sunny Ponyville day, singing that she's certain today is going to be perfect. During her song, she wakes up Spike (who goes right back to sleep) and passes by numerous ponies around town. As her song reaches its climax, Twilight's suddenly splashed on with rainwater. She immediately accuses Rainbow Dash for the splash but instead finds Rarity on a nearby bridge attempting to manipulate the rainclouds. And to Twilight's shock, Rarity had Rainbow Dash's cutie mark! The Cutie Mark jumble Twilight questions Rarity about why (or even how) she's controlling the weather and what happened to her cutie mark. Rarity doesn't know what Twilight was talking about. She explained that she was simply doing what she's done since the day her cutie mark first appeared. Rarity's "quilt" of clouds causes it to both rain and snow in Ponyville, earning her the irritation of the residents of Ponyville. Twilight and a sleepy Spike go to Fluttershy's cottage (which, according to Rarity, is actually Rainbow Dash's cottage) to find out what's going on. They find Rainbow Dash inside and open the cottage door to the sight of dozens of woodland animals running amok and causing Rainbow Dash grief. What's more, Rainbow Dash has Fluttershy's cutie mark. Elsewhere around Ponyville, Fluttershy is at Sugarcube Corner trying to make ponies laugh, Pinkie Pie is at Sweet Apple Acres trying her best to manage the farm, and Applejack is at Carousel Boutique trying to make dresses, all of them failing at their tasks. In addition, all of their cutie marks are mismatched: Fluttershy had Pinkie Pie's cutie mark, Pinkie Pie had Applejack's, and Applejack had Rarity's. Twilight seems to be the only one whose cutie mark has not been switched. All of her friends are just doing what their cutie mark is telling them to do, that it's their destiny to do so. Star Swirl's unfinished spell Twilight and Spike frantically return to the library. Twilight explains to Spike that, the night before, Princess Celestia had sent her Star Swirl the Bearded's spell book (seen at the end of The Crystal Empire - Part 2). The last page in the book contained Star Swirl's secret, unfinished masterpiece, and Princess Celestia believes Twilight to be the only one who can understand and rewrite it. Twilight reads the spell out loud, inadvertently casting it on the nearby Elements of Harmony, causing their colors -- and the cutie marks of their bearers -- to be swapped. Spike suggests casting a counter spell, but there is none. He then suggests her memory-fixing spell from when Discord was freed the first time. Twilight explains that it isn't her friends' memories that have been altered, but their true selves. And Zecora's cure for the cutie pox wouldn't help either. Realizing their dead-end situation, Spike reasons that maybe their friends will grow to like their new lives, but Twilight truly doubts it. Twilight goes up to her room and laments over her terrible mistake and how much misery she's brought to both her friends and Ponyville. Spike consoles her, saying he's sure she'll find a way to help her friends and fix everything. Twilight feels a little more confident and goes up to a photograph of her and her friends. Suddenly, Twilight starts to glow, and she gets an idea: if she can't remind her friends of who they are, she'll remind them of what they mean to each other. She puts the Element of Magic on and places the rest of the Elements in a chest before heading out with Spike. Friendship's true magic Twilight and Spike find Fluttershy in front of a hot-air balloon. Distraught by her failure to make anypony laugh, she's decided to move back to Cloudsdale. Before she does, Twilight asks her if she could help Rainbow Dash with the animals. Fluttershy is unsure, but is willing to do whatever she can to help her friend. Back at the cottage, the situation is even more hectic than before: Rainbow Dash is tied up in a pot, with the animals dancing around her like stereotypical cannibals. At Twilight's insistence, Fluttershy steps in to calm down the frenzied woodland critters by feeding them. The animals quickly warm up to Fluttershy, and she -- like Twilight did earlier -- starts to glow. She feels like this is what she's meant to do, that this was her destiny. Twilight puts the Element of Kindness on Fluttershy. In a burst of comprehension, Fluttershy remembers who she really is, and her cutie mark returns to normal. One by one, and with the Elements of Harmony, Twilight helps her friends to see the light: Rainbow Dash helps Rarity clear the weather, Rarity helps Applejack make dresses, Applejack helps Pinkie Pie restore Sweet Apple Acres, and Pinkie brings smiles back to everyone in Ponyville. Twilight has another epiphany: she knows how to fix Star Swirl's spell. She and her friends return to the library, and Twilight rewrites the spell's incantation. With the completion of this unfinished spell, the Elements of Harmony spark to life, bathing Twilight in their light, and she vanishes into thin air. At the spot she was standing, the wood floor has been scorched with the shape and pattern of her cutie mark. Twilight's transformation Twilight Sparkle appears in a strange space full of stars and nebulae. She meets Princess Celestia, who congratulates her for accomplishing something even Star Swirl the Bearded couldn't do because he didn't understand friendship like Twilight did. Leading her student down a pathway of stars as images of Twilight's life appear on either side, she sings of how proud she is of her student and that she's ready to fulfill her destiny. Suddenly, a shifting blob of magenta energy emerges from Twilight's chest and begins to swirl around her, forming multiple swirls, and a pulsing white light grows from her very center, lifting her into the air. The whirls of magenta and light blanket Twilight, and she disappears like the brilliant flash of a star. In the night sky over Ponyville, Twilight's cutie mark appears (now sporting six small white stars instead of the five it used to have) and floats down to the ground. Twilight's friends watch as the light fades away and Twilight appears... with a pair of feathered wings! As the others gather around to marvel at Twilight's new look, it becomes clear that not only has she gained wings, but has also become physically taller too: about half-a-head taller then the average mare, much like Princess Luna and Princess Cadance. Rarity states that Twilight has become an alicorn, with Fluttershy commenting that she looks just like a princess. Princess Celestia appears and says Twilight is a princess, explaining that since arriving in Ponyville, she's displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism, and leadership that a true princess is known for. Twilight worries that this means she won't be Celestia's student anymore. Princess Celestia says she'll still be there to help and guide her, but Twilight has just as much to teach now as she has to learn. Twilight's friends and Celestia then bow to her. The new princess of Equestria The next day, a princess coronation ceremony is held in Canterlot, which Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance preside over. Celestia addresses the assembly of ponies, saying Twilight has proven without a doubt that she is prepared to be crowned Equestria's newest princess. The audience beholds Twilight as she and her royal procession enter the throne room. Before the three other Princesses, she is crowned with a tiara modeled after the Element of Magic. On the castle balcony, Twilight waves to a crowd of hundreds of cheering ponies. Princess Celestia prompts her to say a few words. In her first official address as princess, Twilight says friendship was at one time something she didn't care much about, but she wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships she's made. She expresses to her friends her undying gratitude, and considers herself the luckiest pony in Equestria. It's an emotional day for all, even Shining Armor, who Twilight is surprised to find crying. Twilight's friends congratulate her, and she meets the five of them in a group hug. In a reprise of the episode's first song, the newly crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle is brought out of the castle on her own chariot before she jumps out to trot and sing alongside her friends. In a final shot of Canterlot, Twilight takes flight on her new wings and soars at the screen, proclaiming everything's going to be just fine. Quotes :Twilight Sparkle: And I know for absolute certain, that everything is certainly fine! :Applejack: Twilight...? Is that you? :Rest of main cast: gasps :Applejack: What... I've never seen anything like it! :Rainbow Dash: Ha! Twilight's got wings! Awesome, a new flying buddy! :Rarity: Why, you've become an alicorn. I didn't even know that was possible! :Pinkie Pie: Alicorn party! party kazoo :Fluttershy: Wow... you look just like a princess! :Princess Celestia: That's because she is a princess. :Main Cast: Huh? :Pinkie Pie: Hold on a second! drinks a spit-take :Twilight Sparkle: A little while ago, my teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville. She sent me to study friendship, which is something I didn't really care much about. But now, on a day like today, I can honestly say I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I've made with all of you. Each one of you taught me something about friendship, and for that, I will always be grateful. Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria. Thank you, friends. Thank you, everypony! :Shining Armor: Twilight! I'm so proud of you! :Twilight Sparkle: Are you crying? :Shining Armor: Of course not, it's liquid pride. Totally different thing. Gallery References